The Mistakes That Were Made
by LeatherAndHeelsKindaGirl
Summary: I pulled away when it went to far "I'm sorry, I have to go" I said "But you can't" he grabbed my arm. "Let go" I yelled. But all he did was pull me closing and everything went black. 1 year later "MOMMY" comes from one child follwed by another "MOMMY" By a second child
1. Rape

Rachel's P.O.V

_I was sitting on a bench in the park; it was around 7:00. I flipped the page of my book and sat in on laid la, I looked up at the royal blue sky, the moon poking out just a little. I picked up my book and began to ready again. I looked up went I felt someone sit next to me._

_I turned my head to look at a tan skinned boy with dark brown eyes and a Mohawk. I gave him a week smile and turned my head back to my book._

"_Can I ask for your name?" he asked_

_I put my book down and looked at him "Rachel, Rachel Berry and you?" I asked_

"_Noah, Noah Puckerman but people usually call me puck" He said_

"_Well I like Noah better, it suits you" I said_

"_Do you want to take a walk" he asked_

"_Sure" I said but I knew it was a stupid answer, I should walk around with someone I had meet nearly 2 minutes ago_

_We walked around for a while and asked each other question. We walked all the way to a tree all the way in the back of the park._

"_Do you know you know how pretty you are?" he asked running a hand through my hair_

_I gave him a smile and turned my head; he put his hand on my cheek and pulled my head to face him. He leaned in closer and closer to my lips, I knew I should've backed out but something was gluing my feet to the ground. Before I knew it our lips were touching and moving in sync._

_His lips were soft and warm and just the right size. The got deeper and deeper, It got really heated when he stuck his tongue in my mouth, I wanted to back out by I couldn't move. I felt his hands trail from my waist to my butt. I carefully put his hands back up to waist. Then I felt his hands move upwards to my breast._

_That's when I broke the kiss "I'm sorry" I said "I should go" I told him walking away_

"_Wait you can't" he said grabbing my arm_

"_Let go!" I yelled, but he still latched on pulling me closer to him_

_I was about to yell again before he put a cloth over my mouth_

_And everything went black_

Present day (Still Rachel's P.O.V)

I jumped from my bed soaked in sweat from the terrible nightmare or should I say memory. I walked into the bathroom and took a long cold shower. When I was done I got dressed and went down stairs to get breakfast.

"MOMMY!" My one year old son, Mason screamed

"Hi sweetheart" I said picking him up "Where's Grandpas?" I asked

He looked at me and pointed to the kitchen. I followed his finger and walked to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find one of my dad's holding another one year boy whose face was identical to the boy in my arms.

"Good Morning sweetheart" My dad Hiram said

"Good Morning" I said and walked over to kiss both boys on the cheek

"Hi mommy" My other son Jake said

"Hi sweetheart did you sleep well?" I asked him

He looked at me sweetly and nodded

I looked at the boy on my hip and then at the boy on my father's hip. Both of the little boys had my ears, but had everything else of their father's. From what I remember of him anyway.

"How about you, did you sleep well?" my dad asked

By the tone in his voice I knew what he was talking about. Today was exactly a year from the day that I was raped, raped by some boy who I had no idea who he was.

"I had a nightmare but just same one I had after I found out I was pregnant" I told him

"Hey star" My other dad Leroy greeted me

"Morning daddy" I said I walked over and kissed his cheek

"You should go get ready for school, I'll take Mason go ahead" He said

I went upstairs and got dressed for my first day of my sophomore year. I'm hoping this one will be better sense I was pregnant for freshman year.

Being a pregnant freshman was completely dreadful. Of course I had to worry about people saying things. I had walked down the hallway for all of my pregnancy hearing the words 'slut' and 'whore' being whispered. That was until the accident.

When all my stress had caught up to me I had blurted out to my Spanish teacher Mr. Shue about my raping. After that he stuck by my side the whole time. He kept the raping a secret until I was about 7 months pregnant. When some jock was bullying me he blew his top off and accidently announced my raping to everyone in the hall.

After the huge accidental announcement I wasn't picked on – But pitied. I didn't want everyone's sympathy even though I got tons of it.

I was in the middle of history when my water broke and one of the cheerios that I had kind of become close with helped me to the hospital. That cheerio was the one and only Mss. Santana Lopez. After some kid slushied me as a joke she kicked him in the balls and yelled at him in Spanish. When she was done she brought to the bathroom to help me clean up.

She was also one of the people who help me name my sons. Sense she had been there for me I let her picked out Mason's Middle name, Anthony. Then her and my dad's both agreed on Zachary for Liam's middle name.

I kissed my dads' cheeks, gave both my sons long hugs because I didn't want to leave them. I got to my car and drove to school to start a brand new perfectly fresh year.


	2. First Day

Hey Guys, so after reading some of the comments I decided that the twins are only 3-4 months old. Therefore they cannot talk or walk yet. I would really some more ideas for future chapters and I apologize for being so late on my stories. School started and I have homework, but I promise I will update as soon as I can. I'm also changing Jake's middle name to Tyler (:

Rachel's P.O.V

I drove up to the school and parked my car. I walked was walking from the parking lot to the school when I heard the sound of my best friend's voice.

I ran up behind her and jumped on her back make her yell.

"What the Hell is wrong-"She stopped when she saw me "Rachel!"

Santana wrapped her arms around me and squeeze

"I've missed you so much Rach" She squealed

"I have pictures, do you want to see?" I asked

'Of course I feel like I haven't in forever" She said

"You saw last weekend" I said with a chuckle

I pulled out my phone and let her flip through the pictures of Mason and Jake. I saw smile a few times as she looked through them.

When she was finished she handed me my phone and looked at me.

"They only thing you gave them was your ears" she said

"Trust me I know" I told her

Santana and I walked to our lockers together arm in arm.

It was true though the only thing my boys had that was mine was their ears. Besides that they were spitting image of their father. What I remember of him at the most.

While walking to our lockers we ran into Brittany, my other best friend.

"Hey Britt, I missed you over the summer. I didn't get to see you because you went on the trip with your family. H how was it by the way?" I hugging her

"It was amazing, I loved it. Do you have any pictures of the babies?" she asked innocently

If there was anything Brittany Pierce was it was innocent. Brittany wouldn't dare hurt a single soul and if she did it wasn't intentionally. Brittany was also the one someone would call a stereotype blonde. She's pretty, a cheerleader, popular, and a total airhead. Don't get me wrong I love her but she isn't the smartest teenager.

"Of course, but you can see them after class. I have to get to my locker, see you guys later." I said walking off to my locker

I grabbed my stuff and began walking to class. I pulled out my phone and began to look at pictures of my boys. They say it's a motherly thing to want to look at pictures and keep up to date at all times. I mean it would be wouldn't it?

While I was looking at pictures I ran into someone and knocked all my books out of my hands.

"I'm sorry, here let me get that for you" the guy said

"No it's alright I got it" I said bending down and looking to eyes of no other then Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson was the school's 'Golden Boy' as they would say. He was the star quarter back and the cutest kid in school. He was dating the prettiest and most popular girl in school, Quinn Fabray.

"Oh Hey Rachel" he said

"Hi Finn, I'm sorry I bumped into you, I should've watch were I was walking and not had my eyes buried in my phone" I said apologizing

"It's ok, what were you looking at that so interesting?" he asked

"Remember last year? My pregnancy" I said, he nodded his head "I was looking at pictures of my boys" I told him

"Well would you mind if I took a peak?" he asked

"Of course not, here" I said handing him my phone

I watched his eyes move with the screen as it moved, I also watched as he smiled a bit. "You've got some good looking kids, Rachel" he said with a chuckle handing me my phone

"Thank you" I said

"So I'll see you in biology" he said

"See you in biology" I said walking off to class

I walked in my math class and took a seat next to my friend Matt, Santana's boyfriend.

"Hey, how was your summer?' I asked turning to him

"Oh hey Rach, my summer was great thanks for asking. How about yours what did you do?" he asked

"I took care of two amazing baby boys al summer and hung out with Tana and Britt some" I answered

"Yeah how are Mason and Jake?" he asked

"They're fine; they're the quietest little things. I think we should pay attention before Mr. Delroy starts jumping down our throats" I suggested turning to the board and opening my book.

After Science I headed to my locker to grab my math books. On my way there I ran into Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. They were standing by their lockers gossiping. I mean they're two of my friends and all but you couldn't tell them anything, because it would get out one way or another.

"Kurt, Mercedes how are you today?' I asked kindly

"I'm fine thank you for asking" Kurt answered

"And you Mercedes?" I asked

"I've been good, how about you Rachel, how have you been?" she asked

"I'm great, but I really miss my boys. I feel like I haven't seen them in a year, and it's only been a few hours. It's probably just a motherly thing right?' I said

"Do you have any pictures of them?" Kurt asked

"Yep" I said handing him my phone, watching as Mercedes glanced over his shoulder to look

"They're beautiful Rachel, they're going to be real studs when they get older" Mercedes said

"Ugh I don't even want to think about them getting older. I want them to stay my precious little boys forever" I said laughing

"So I'll see you in glee then" I said walking off to my math class

When I walked into class I took a seat next to Brittany. I handed her my phone to show her pictures of Mason and Jake as Promised

"They look like little monkeys! I love them" Brittany squealed

"Hush quiet down I don't want to get into trouble" I told her

"Sorry" she said turning her head to the board a clueless expression growing on her face

After class was over lunch came and I sat down with Britt and Tana and Matt and Mike their boyfriends.

Soon lunch was over and it was time for glee. Glee was the best part of the day for me. I loved singing and I was so happy that having kids didn't damage my voice.

"Hello Mr. Shue" I said walking into the choir with Britt and Tana on each side of me

"Hello Rachel, Santana, and Brittany" He said with a smile

We took are seats in the back rock all the way to the left. Soon after everyone else piled in, Mike and Matt sat in front of us. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie sat in the front. Quinn and Finn sat in the middle together.

"Alright Guys this week's assignment is…" Mr. Shue said while writing out a word on the dry erase board "similarities" he said out loud

"So this week you will get a partner and you two will have to come up with a song that talks about a similarity between the two of you" he explained 'When I call your name, come get a name out of the hat, first up Mike"

Mike walked up to the hat and put his hand in, when he drew it out he opened it "Tina" he said out loud looking at the Asian girl in front of him. She gave him a small smile as he sat down.

Everyone had finally picked out a name except Finn

"Finn sense there isn't any more names in the hat, you may join a group" Mr. Shue said

"I'll go with Quinn and Kurt" he said sitting down next to Quinn

The pairings were

Me-Santana

Quinn-Finn-Kurt

Mercedes-Matt

Brittany-Artie

Mike-Tina

The bell rang and school was over

Santana, Britt and I had met up outside by my car

"So Santana I'll call you later and we can talk about songs okay, I'll see you girls tomorrow, text or something" I said getting into my car pulling out of the parking lot

When I got home my dads were in the living room watching TV

"They're in the nursery sleeping" My dad as soon as walked in to the lounge

"How did you know I was going to ask?" I asked kissing his cheek and then my other father's cheek

I ran upstairs to put my things away and got changed. After I was done I crept in the nursery and peered over at the cribs to look down and watch my perfect little angel sleep in piece.

"I love you boys, so much" I said leaning down to kiss their foreheads

I really hoped you enjoyed this Chapter, please give me some suggestions for future chapters, and if you think Puck should return, tell how you think he should return. I just want to thank you all for all the awesome reviews, you guys are the best!


	3. Puck

Puck's P.O.V

_I looked at my surroundings around me. White walls, a couch with a small table. I sat in the corner on a stool._

_I heard the door slide opened and I looked up "Hello Noah" the man said politely with a grin upon his face._

"_Marcus" I spat_

"_Aw, don't be like that now and I'm sure you can call something else besides my actual name" he said_

"_What do you want me to call you then" I asked looking at the floor_

"_How about…oh I know, dad" he answered me_

_I gave out a chuckle "You lost the right to be called 'dad' a long time ago" _

_That when I was being pinned against the wall. Marcus's fist clench around my neck "Listen here, did you do the job?" he asked hardly_

_I looked down my face turning white "I'll tell you as soon as you let go" I said choking_

_His fist opened and I dropped to the floor "yes I did what you wanted me to" I said quietly_

_I could picture the spine chilling smile he had on his face. "Good now look at me" he said pulling my chin up_

"_What did you do with the girl after?" he asked_

_I chewed on my bottom lip "I made sure she looked brand new like nothing happened, not even a wrinkle on her skirt. Then I sat her down on the bench where I found her" I explained_

"_Great job son" he said grabbing on to my shoulders "do you know what this has made you? What you did tonight? It has made you a __Monster__"_

_That word made me quiver with fear "Monster" No I couldn't be a monster. This wasn't my fault; I was forced to do it._

"_The only monster here is you" I spat out run out of the room_

_I ran 5 blocks to get home to ma, when I opened the door I saw m and Christy, my younger sister siting on the sofa watching a show on the TV._

"_Noah you're all sweaty, what happened?" She asked concerned_

"_Can I talk to you alone/' I asked quietly_

_She nodded and followed me upstairs leaving my sister to continue to watch the television._

_When we got into my room I automatically broke down into tears. I sobbed while telling her the whole story about Marcus and the Rachel girl._

"_Oh, Noah why would you do something like that?" She asked disappointed _

_Then I explained about how Marcus forced me and what he did._

"_Come here sweetie" she said arms open_

_I went into her arms still bawling my eyes out "it's going to be alright, he won't get you again… I promise" she told and I drifted off to sleep in her arms_

I woke up from the dream drenched in my own sweat. I got to take shower to wash off all the sweat. When I was done I got dressed and walked into the kitchen. I saw my mom sitting down with my sister eating breakfast

"Good Morning Honey, there's some pancakes left over for you" she said

"Thanks" I said grabbing a few pancakes and sitting down in front of her

"Noah, I've been thinking" she said quietly

"Thinking about what?" I asked

"You need to get out more, meet new people, get a girlfriend, and do something!" she exclaimed "I know last year was rough for you… I understand that, but it's over and you need to move on" she said carefully trying not to offend me

"You're right mom, but what am I going to do?" I asked

She bit her lip and looked at me "Noah, I made a phone call this morning" she told me

"Okay? So, who did you talk to?" I asked

"I talked to Mr. Figgins, the principle of William McKinley High School" she told me and I dropped my fork, 'please don't say what I think you're about to say' I thought to my self

"Starting tomorrow… You're going to school" she said

I left out a sigh and gave her an are-you-trying-to-torture-me look. She just shrugged her shoulder and got up

"Oh and Noah" she said turning around from the hallway

"Yeah Ma?" I asked

"This is what's best for you" she said walking into her room

I looked down at my pancaked and let out a huff… Great, better go prepare for hell

Hey guys… so guess what… Puck is back, I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to update soon. I also have a new story called spitting Image for the outsiders, so please check the one and please review. I want to know what you guys want to read : )


End file.
